


Weekend Escape

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Tom and Liv [2]
Category: AU Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Hiddles - Fandom, Professor Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other Better, Love Nest, Pragmatism, Sailing, Sea, Seaside, Sickness, South of England, Summer, Sushi, Tagging is weird, Tiny bit of Angst, Weekend trip, Worry, beach, cottage, cuteness, fluffy fluff, getaway, gone wrong, mostly - Freeform, not feeling well, sea sick?, taking care of each other, that didn't go as planned, walks, weekend escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Tom and Liv take a trip to a cottage at the Southern coast. They plan on spending a weekend together in a beautiful, cosy cottage. However, things don't go as planned and Tom gets to know a side of Liv he hasn't seen so far. He likes it.
Relationships: Professor Hiddles/ OFC, Tom Hiddleston/OFC, Tom/Liv
Series: Tom and Liv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Weekend Escape

**Author's Note:**

> *this can be read without reading "Much Ado about Something" first* 
> 
> Tom and Liv are back! Already :D I just couldn't stay away from them. And another oneshot is already being planned...
> 
> But first, I hope you enjoy this one! Have fun and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and input!

Tom smiled, listening to Liv singing along to Ronan Keating on the radio as they were on their way to the cottage they had rented for the long weekend.

Liv had taken Friday off, getting rid of some overtime. She’d come to his place on Thursday evening, he had cooked Bolognese while she entertained the more and more spoiled Bobby, they had watched an episode of Better Call Saul before retreating to bed and making sweet, sweet love, falling asleep in each other’s arms afterwards.

They had been together for several weeks (seven weeks and one day when counted from the day he properly asked her to be his girlfriend during lunchbreak, not that he did count…) and Tom was happy to see her come out of her shell more and more. She wasn’t as shy with him as she’d been in the beginning and became more confident as she seemed to realize – finally – that he truly adored her.

Yesterday evening, she’d passionately ridden him to completion, afterwards collapsing on top of him, asking if she could stay there forever. He told her he wouldn’t mind one bit.

They had slept in a little on Friday before Bobby had started howling to get them out of bed. While Tom went for a quick run with the impatient dog, Liv prepared breakfast and – after a shower together that took a bit longer than planned - they packed the car and were off towards the Southern coast where he’d managed to rent a cute little cottage for the weekend, not far from the Isle of Wight.

They stopped once on the way to get petrol and snacks, Liv going for a sandwich while Tom chose Sushi. He’d laughed at the way she eyed his food. Raw fish really wasn’t her thing.

As they pulled up the driveway, Liv leaned forward to get a better look at the tiny house they would be staying at.

“What strings did you have to pull to get this in the middle of August vacation season?” she asked, poking him in the thigh.

“Ehehe, my mom knows some people,” he replied.

“Your mom, eh?” she mumbled.

Tom knew Liv was nervous about meeting his family, especially since she’d never been in that situation before. He didn’t push it, but sooner or later, she would have to. Her nervousness didn’t get better, though he kept assuring her that his mother was looking forward to meeting her, as were his sisters and his father. Tom was sure they would all get along great, but he also knew Liv was likely imagining the worst. She’d even asked him what would happen if his family didn’t like her. He had replied how unlikely he found that and that he was a grown-up man to do as he pleased. She wasn’t convinced, but that couldn’t be helped now.

“Yes, my mom,” he said, pulling the break, shutting off the car and opening the door.

A light, salty breeze came in from the sea as he went around the car and opened the door for Liv, let Bobby out and then grabbed their luggage. Liv was admiring their surroundings.

The rustic cottage was set on a hill, overlooking the sea on one side and green meadows with the occasional cottage on the other. The closest town was two miles down the road. There were a few rose bushes near the entrance and the whole property was surrounded by a stone wall and hedges. It was a lovely little place.

The house was small but would serve as a perfect little love nest for the weekend. The front door opened to the living room that had a sofa and an armchair in front of a fireplace. In one corner, there was a table with three chairs to eat at. To the right, there was a small kitchen, then the bathroom, then the bedroom that held a king-sized brass bed, a heavy wardrobe and a dresser. Opposite the bed, there was another fireplace and Tom could almost see themselves snuggling naked on the bed in the soft light of the fire. They wouldn’t need to light it this weekend, though, as it was rather warm, but he already had an idea about coming back when it was colder.

“This is cute,” Liv said, inspecting the place.

“And they stocked the supplies we asked for. That _is_ really nice of them!” she yelled from the kitchen.

The owner of the cottage had offered to stock up on food and other things they might need so they wouldn’t have to go shopping during the weekend. They unpacked a few things, and then got ready for a trip to the nearest town as they had plans for the day. However, Tom felt very tempted, having Liv to himself after the drive.

She was unpacking the last of her clothes, hanging the coat she’d brought with her in case it got a bit colder in the evenings in the wardrobe when Tom snuck up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss down her neck. At first, she stiffened for a moment but then he felt her relax in his arms, leaning her head to the side so he had better access to the sensitive skin on her neck. He hummed in agreement. He pulled her closer, pressing his front against her back to make her feel the effect she had on him.

Liv managed to turn around in his grip, her hands wandering to his hair – she seemed very fond of his curls – and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Their tongues danced together, teasing and caressing and one of Tom’s hands made its way to her round behind, stroking and squeezing her there. He was a breast man, but Liv’s bottom made him question that preference repeatedly.

She moaned softly into his mouth but pushed him back a bit.

“Don’t we have to be somewhere at 2 pm?” she asked, her lips grazing his when she spoke.

Tom groaned.

“I’d rather try out the bed with you,” he replied, kissing her again.

“That’s very tempting, but I thought you hated being late?” she asked.

“Maybe we could… make it quick?” he asked hopefully.

“It’s quarter to two,” Liv replied.

Tom let go of her and threw his head back with a moan of despair.

“This evening, I’m going to ravish you, my darling, I promise!” he exclaimed a bit louder and fiercer than he had intended.

For a moment, Liv eyed him, then a blush spread across her cheeks and she giggled.

“I’m looking forward to it!” she said, grinned, and quickly took a step back before he could pull her close again.

Reluctantly, Tom followed her out of the cottage to the car.

Liv had been sailing from time to time back in Scotland and wanted to show off her skills to Tom, so they had rented a boat for the afternoon.

They parked the car, Tom eating the last bite of Sushi he still had left while Liv pulled a face and made their way to the harbour where they quickly found a clerk who took them to their boat.

It was a small sailing boat and Liv seemed immediately at home there. She climbed around on deck, loosened ropes and fastened others, looking like she did this on a regular basis. Bobby was cautious, but excited and wiggled his tail happily. Tom felt a bit wobbly on his legs. It always took him a moment when he was on a boat.

“Do you need any help?” he asked, but Liv shook her head.

“No thanks, I’m good. You can lean back and enjoy the view. As you’ve been driving us here, I’ll be the one driving us now,” she said, grinning broadly.

Tom did just that, enjoying the breeze and the gentle rocking of the boat. He watched Liv, who seemed completely at ease – as though she knew exactly what she was doing. He was proud of her. She often sold herself short and it was good to see her in her element and so confident.

“You’re looking very professional, Captain,” he called out to her and she laughed.

“Aye, matey. I raced the neighbour’s boys from time to time, when I was a teenager,” she explained.

He hadn’t known that and was intrigued.

“Did you win?”

“Sometimes,” she said with a shrug.

They were out on the open sea now. Liv pointed at something.

“Look, over there! It’s our cottage!”

He turned around, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun despite the sunglasses. He spotted the cottage on a green hill in the distance. It really was lovely and for a moment, he wondered what it would cost to purchase the place, though it would be undoubtedly very expensive. However, a little love nest for themselves sounded fantastic.

He leaned back and relaxed a bit when he felt his stomach stir. What was that? He placed his hand there, hoping it would help with the cramping, but it didn’t. Tom didn’t want to kill the mood, but something was wrong. He felt sick, all of a sudden, very sick.

Before he could think about it, he threw up into the sea, barely making it to lean over the railing.

“Tom! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Liv was at his side in seconds, a hand at his back, the other at his shoulder.

“It’s good, I’m fine, don’t worry, I’m sorry,” he babbled.

He wasn’t fine. On the contrary, he was feeling worse and worse every second. He was sweating by now, his limbs shaking a bit.

“You’re really pale,” Liv mumbled.

She caught his gaze, looking rather worried.

“Are you seasick?”

He shrugged, then shook his head.

“I don’t think so, usually I don’t have a problem with the sea,” he replied.

Another wave of nausea hit him, and he was hanging over the railing again.

“Oh, darling,” Liv whispered, concern lacing her voice.

If he was being honest, he felt like shit. Heaving, his stomach cramping and his eyes watering, he waited for his body to calm down so he could sit back. He leaned against the side of the boat and closed his eyes. Liv was there, stroking his shoulder gently.

“Sorry,” he said weakly.

He was still shaking and though he was certain there wasn’t anything left to throw up, his stomach didn’t feel better at all.

“We’re going back,” Liv said and went to do… something to the sail.

“No, please, we don’t have to go back just because-” Tom protested but didn’t get very far as he turned around and heaved over the side again.

“Oh yes, we’re going back,” Liv said determined.

Tom looked at her, feeling pathetic, but also fascinated. He’d never heard her this resolute. He would have found it sexy if he didn’t feel as though he was being turned out like a coin purse.

They were back at the harbour in no time. Liv inspected the boat, making sure that he hadn’t soiled anything, then helped him out of it and onto the pier. It was good that she was there to support him, as he was feeling so weak. She kept shooting him worried glances.

The clerk approached them, and she quickly told him that her boyfriend wasn’t feeling well and got everything sorted quickly. In the still functioning corner of his mind, Tom was elated that she called him that without any hesitation. The rest of him tried to look stronger than he felt.

At the car, he fumbled with the keys, but she resolutely took them from him, opened the passenger door for him, and had him sit down. He protested weakly, but she just shushed him, handed him a plastic bag in case he was sick again and stowed Bobby and their belongings in the car.

She got in, adjusted the seat and the mirror and started the car.

“I’d always imagined my first drive with the Jag a little different,” she mumbled, and Tom apologized again.

“Don’t be sorry. Lean back and try to relax,” she said.

Tom’s head was fuzzy. He kept his eyes closed for most of the drive. When he opened them now and then, seeing the countryside passing made him dizzy again and he closed them immediately. He did _not_ want to be sick in the car.

When the movement stopped, he cautiously opened them again. They had arrived at the cottage. This time, it was Liv who hurried to open the door of the car for Tom. He was feeling like shit, weak, nauseous, miserable in general. In addition, he felt guilty for ruining their minibreak.

He made it to the door and was fumbling with the keys when Liv gently took them from him and unlocked the cottage.

“Should I help you with some of those…” he asked, trailing off as she sent him a look that was answer enough.

“I’ll manage. Please, Tom, go and rest! Frankly, you’re looking a bit green,” Liv stated.

He felt like he was looking green. Another wave of nausea came, and Tom ran to the bathroom. As he was leaning back after another bout of heaving, he berated himself for being sick. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, and he hated that Liv had to take care of him now and see him like this. Though he had to admit that she was a good carer. He felt safe with her. Nevertheless, his own weakness bothered him.

That was where Liv found him a bit later, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. He was sweating, yet he was also feeling cold.

“Should I take you to a doctor?” she asked, kneeling next to him to touch his forehead.

“I’m fine, please don’t,” he replied.

He wasn’t fine, and he knew that she knew. She got up.

“Do you think you’re gonna throw up again?” she asked, hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know,” Tom replied truthfully, though he finally made an effort to stand. He managed, swaying a bit, but was determined to at least brush his teeth.

Liv watched him, then left, only to return with a glass of water that she said she’d place on his bedside table.

“Come on, you look like you shouldn’t be out and about. A bit of rest might help,” she suggested, a hand on his back, stroking him gently to comfort him. Tom was grateful for her care, though he really hated being so weak.

He nodded. He pulled on the pyjamas he had packed but hadn’t intended on wearing at all while Liv was busy in the kitchen. Tom got into bed but sat with his back against the headboard. The brass wasn’t too comfortable, and he was fiddling with the pillow when Liv entered the room. She was carrying a steaming mug that she placed on top of the drawer before bringing him a second pillow.

“I made you some camomile tea. It should help to calm your stomach. What do you think caused this?” she asked.

“Thank you for the tea. I… don’t know. I have to admit, the last bit of Sushi tasted a bit funny,” Tom replied sheepishly.

Liv rolled her eyes. Tom half expected her to say, ‘I told you so’, a saying he hated with all his guts. Instead, she shrugged.

“Ah well, can’t be helped now. Next time, maybe no petrol station Sushi.”

Tom looked at her, grateful for her pragmatism. He sipped on his tea while Liv touched his forehead and clicked her tongue.

“You’re pretty warm. I’ll go and bring you a wet towel you can use to cool down,” she announced and left quickly.

Tom realized again that he had never seen her in care-mode and was impressed. She seemed to think practical and keep a cool head. He kept sipping his tea as she returned with a moist towel that she placed on his forehead after wiping at his neck with it. Then, she gently cupped his chin in one of her hands.

“If you need anything, just tell me, okay?”

Tom nodded.

“I’d like to lie down and nap a little when I’m done with the tea. I am so sorry for ruining this trip,” Tom said, overwhelmed by his sense of guilt.

“Hush, it’s okay. You didn’t do it on purpose, all good,” she said. 

She paused, then continued.

“Do you think you’ll be okay? I’d like to drive to the shop for something you may want to eat. They stacked up on pasta for us, but I’d like to get rice and rusk. Maybe some salted pretzel sticks as well,” she mused.

Tom felt rather sleepy and nodded.

“I’ll be fine,” he stated.

Liv looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but nodded eventually and a few minutes later, she left. Tom was still miserable. His stomach rumbled and cramped, and he was feeling nauseated. He’d just gotten comfortable when he realized he wouldn’t be able to keep the tea down and made it to the bathroom just in time. Afterwards, he splashed his face with water, brushed his teeth – again – and then went back to bed, curling in on himself, feeling miserable but luckily falling asleep quickly.

When he woke up, Liv was already back, as was his nausea. He was dry heaving in the bathroom for a while, tears streaming down his face. Liv was at his side, stroking soothingly over his back. He leaned back against the wall, panting, feeling very poorly and exhausted. Liv was next to him, her fingers interlaced with his.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you,” he managed, not able to tell her just how grateful he was to have her there.

“I take it the tea didn’t stay down either?” she asked.

Tom shook his head.

“Oh dear. But you have to drink something,” she contemplated.

“I’ll try with water. What time is it?” Tom got up slowly and started to wash his face. He had lost all feeling for time.

“Half past six. You slept for about an hour.”

Tom looked at Liv’s reflection in the mirror. She was looking at him, seeing the pale skin and the tired eyes that he himself had just inspected.

“I’m so sorry, I wanted to make this weekend special and now I’ve…” she interrupted him before he could say anything else.

“Quiet now! Stop apologizing at once! You didn’t do this on purpose, of course you wanted this to go differently. There is nothing you have to feel sorry for. Tom, _I’m_ feeling sorry for _you_ because you’re so miserable. So please, don’t worry about that. You’ve only got to worry about getting better, alright?” she asked.

She had snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his upper arm as that was all she could reach when she turned her head.

He nodded.

“Alright. I’m going back to bed. Could you take care of Bobby? He needs another walk,” he asked, knowing his rather active dog well enough.

“Of course. And you, rest. And drink some water before lying down, okay?” she asked.

Tom agreed and made his way to the bedroom, very aware of Liv watching him closely. He fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up, he was feeling a little bit better. He sat up and stretched, glancing at his phone. Ten past eight in the evening. The sun already rather low. He’d been asleep for more than an hour again. The cottage smelled faintly of food. Tom got up and looked for Liv, who was sitting on the sofa, reading.

“Tom! How are you feeling?” she asked at once, closing her book.

“Slightly better, thanks. Did you eat?” he asked, another wave of guilt washing over him because they had originally planned to go out for dinner today.

“Yes. Just something small. I didn’t cook anything for you as I thought, well… you wouldn’t be able to eat it anyways, would you?” she asked.

He sat down next to her.

“I don’t think so. I’m not hungry at all.”

“I’ll make you tea anyways, okay?” she asked.

Tom agreed. He knew he had to stay hydrated and as he was feeling a little bit better, he hoped the tea would stay down this time. He waited for her and she returned from the kitchen soon enough, two steaming mugs in her hands. Tom slowly sipped his tea while Liv told him about the walk she’d taken with Bobby while Tom had slept. From the corner of his eye, he saw her watching him closely.

“Don’t worry, I won’t throw up all over the sofa,” he joked, though the possibility of that happening wasn’t too far-fetched.

She chuckled.

“Okay. So, what do we do now? There’s no TV,” she pointed out.

“I know. I had other things in mind for this evening,” Tom said sadly, thinking about his plans of making slow and very time-consuming love to Liv.

“I bet you did,” she grinned and winked at him, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

“Your sweating. I’m getting that towel again,” Liv said, forehead wrinkled and only then did Tom realize that he was feeling very hot and feverish. Damn that stupid Sushi!

Liv returned, carefully wiping at his neck before placing the wet towel on his forehead. Tom closed his eyes, enjoying the cooling effect for a while. She’d sat down next to him on the sofa. After a while, he didn’t feel as hot anymore and carefully placed the barely wet towel on the glass table in front of them. Liv was watching him.

“Keep reading,” he said, gesturing at the book on the table.

“I won’t be reading this to you, though. I’m not such a skilled reader as you are,” she said, smirking.

Tom grinned weakly. During the last few weeks, he had sometimes read to Liv, mostly poetry. He usually started with Shakespeare, but either ended with some highly erotic poems or the naughtiest limericks he could find, causing Liv to giggle and then other delightful things to happen.

“I didn’t ask for that,” he replied, already feeling sleepy again.

Liv eyed him.

“Alright. But first, I’m gonna get another cup of tea,” she said, getting up again.

Her fussing was a bit irritating at this point as he wasn’t used to have someone worry this much about him, but he was too exhausted to say anything. And if he was being honest, it was also a bit hot to have her take care of him, and he adored how much she truly seemed to worry about his wellbeing.

She took the towel with her and soon returned from the kitchen, carrying a small tray with a cup for each of them and a glass of water for Tom. The tray also held three rusks and a few salted pretzels. She didn’t say anything else, just placed it all on the table and settled on the sofa.

Tom scooted closer to her, leaning against her side.

“I have an idea. Come on, lay down,” she said and gestured to her lap.

Tom ended up lying with his head in her lap, his long frame crouched sideways on the too small for him sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable.

He closed his eyes happily as Liv started to run her fingers through his hair. She gently caressed the nape of his neck, stroking along the sensitive skin there, played with his locks and then proceeded to massage his scalp. Tom hummed contently. Her touch was soothing and helped him relax. Soon, he was in wonderfully peaceful state of semi consciousness, not quite awake, yet not completely asleep either.

“Tom? Tom,” her soft voice pulled him back to reality.

“Hm?” he purred.

“Let’s go to bed. It’s half past ten and I’m getting tired.”

He sat up slowly, blinking. His eyes found the rusk on the table and he gingerly took one and nibbled on it. His stomach had definitely calmed down.

“It’s good to see you eating,” Liv said, kissing his cheek before getting up.

“I’ll let Bobby out for a minute, and then I’m getting ready for bed,” she announced.

Tom nodded, concentrating on eating. It wasn’t much and he wasn’t sure it would stay down, but he’d felt hungry, so that must have been a good sign, right? When Bobby was back, the dog came over, wanting some attention from his master. Tom smiled, playing a bit with him while Liv was in the bathroom.

“You’re looking better,” came her voice from the doorway where she was leaning, wearing a shirt and her sleeping shorts.

“I’m also feeling better,” he replied.

He got up to get prepared for bed too and soon joined her under the covers, snuggling into her side. Despite all the sleep he’d gotten during the day, he still felt tired.

“This is the first time we’re sleeping in the same bed without… you know,” he mumbled.

“Speak for yourself,” Liv replied cheekily.

Tom grinned.

“Oh? Something going on at your side of the bed that I should be aware of?” he asked.

She giggled, then became serious.

“Not tonight, no. Let’s just sleep and, hopefully, you’ll be better tomorrow.”

Tom agreed and fell asleep quickly, cuddled up against Liv whose head was tucked in under his chin. She had wrapped one arm around his torso and pulled him close. To sleep in her arms and vice versa already felt like home to him.

The next morning, Tom slept in, which was rather uncommon for him. When he woke, stretching, yawning and turning around to look for Liv, she wasn’t there. Daylight was pouring in through the gap in the curtains and the only half-closed door of the bedroom.

Tom’s stomach rumbled. He was hungry, yet there still was a tiny bit of nausea. He’d have to be careful and not overdo it.

The night hadn’t been that good. He’d fallen asleep quickly, but he had woken up several times, twice not sure if he’d had to make a run for the bathroom and once where he had to change his sleepwear as his shirt had been soaked with sweat. He felt bad because each and every time he’d woken, Liv had been awake as well.

Where was she now?

Tom got up and padded towards the living room. Just as he stood in the doorway, the front door opened and Bobby hurried inside, wiggling his tail excitedly upon seeing him.

Liv followed behind the dog.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake,” she grinned, watching him as he petted Bobby.

“Good morning to you too,” he replied distractedly.

“How are you feeling, Tom?” Liv asked.

Tom looked up and saw her worried expression. His heart melted. She had taken such good care of him during his sickness, she’d been there for him and had just been wonderful in any respect.

“Better, thank you. I’m actually quite hungry,” he replied, getting back up while Bobby still ran around him.

“You sit down, I’m gonna make tea and bring you something to eat,” Liv instructed.

Tom ate a bit of rusk, dry toast and drank two cups of tea. He didn’t throw up again but was still feeling weak and felt a trace of nausea. They decided to take it slow, so it was almost noon when they finally were on their way towards one of the walkways along the coast.

Liv had packed some food and water, as well as a thermos of tea. They had a short disagreement about who would be carrying the backpack, but she insisted, and Tom took Bobby’s leash instead.

The coast was beautiful, and they had a wonderful time, walking slowly, enjoying the sunshine and the breeze that came from the sea and each other’s company. They reminisced their trip to the seaside the day before Tom finally confessed his feelings – more or less – to Liv and laughed about their awkward behaviour back then. They were holding hands during the whole walk and at one point, they sat down on the picknick blanked they’d brought with them to eat something, though Tom limited himself to rusk and dry toast again. He didn’t want to be too optimistic and regret it afterwards.

After eating, they stretched out on the ground, Liv playing with Tom’s hair. He was more tired than he cared to admit, but she seemed to sense it, nonetheless.

He must have dozed off at some point, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun had wandered quite a bit and the shadows were longer. And Liv said as much when he sat up and stretched.

“Sleeping beauty is finally back with us!” she teased.

Tom laughed. They decided to head back to the cottage, though they took their time. As they arrived, Tom was tired again, but he’d never say as much. Instead, they discussed dinner plans.

Liv insisted on them staying at the cottage and cooking, rice and vegetables. Tom wasn’t too pleased, though he knew it would be for the best. His best. His stomach had stayed calm, but he had a feeling that he shouldn’t overdo it.

They prepared dinner together and even as bland as the food had to be kept, they enjoyed it. The evening was spent reading while leaning against each other before Tom started to kiss Liv’s temple, her cheek, down to her chin, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked when he was about to deepen the kiss.

“I would have thought I was being rather obvious,” he replied cheekily.

Liv grinned but pushed him back anyways.

“Are you sure you’re up to this? We don’t have to do anything of the sort if you’re not feeling it,” she said.

As ridiculous as it must have looked, Tom pouted.

“We didn’t do anything yesterday, I thought… the original plans for this weekend included a newly bought box of condoms and we haven’t used a single one so far,” he explained while nuzzling her temple.

“That’s a pity, I agree, but you’d probably have fainted if we’d tried that yesterday,” Liv pointed out, moaning. He had just hit a sensitive spot on her neck and tickled it with the tip of his tongue.

Tom couldn’t help but start chuckling.

“So, what do you say? Do you agree that we should at least use one of them?” he asked hopefully.

In truth, he was aching for her, despite feeling a bit weak still. Having her so close, seeing, hearing, smelling her and not having his way with her was driving him up the wall by now. And if he was being honest to himself, her caring for him, gentle but resolute had been a massive turn on.

“Alright, if you insist,” she said, pretending to be annoyed and only straddling him so he wouldn’t make a scene.

Their kisses quickly became more passionate, their breathing heavier, their movements more urgent. It was pure bliss.

Afterwards, Tom had to admit that he was exhausted, even though Liv had done all the work. He swore to himself to make it up to her when they were back, spoiling and teasing her so she would dance on the brink of relief for hours. He smiled to himself.

When they laid in bed that night, Liv cuddled closely, her slow breathing tickling his skin, Tom decided that they had to come back to the cottage. He’d thought about it since their arrival and was convinced the place would be lovely in colder weather as well. There even was a fireplace in the bedroom and the sight of Liv’s naked skin in the glowing light of a cosy fire was definitely something he wanted to see for himself.

With a naughty grin on his thin, thoroughly kissed lips, Tom drifted off to sleep. They’d absolutely be back!


End file.
